Casualidad
by Akane Ohmuro
Summary: Al salir de un evento en tokio las chicas de Aqours se encuentran bajo la lluvia sin saber a dónde ir, al refugiarse se encuentran con una joven mujer que les ofrece ayuda mientras el agua se detiene, con nervios y emoción las chicas pasan un rato en casa de esta persona.


Hola, es la primera vez que me animó a escribir algo de Love live, tenía rato con esto en mente de debía sacarlo de mi cabeza. No es algo muy elaborado que digamos pero bueno espero y sea de su agrado

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente mientras tanto las 9 integrantes de Aqours corría sin rumbo por las calles de Tokyo cubriéndose como podían e intentando encontrar un lugar en el cual refugiarse de la lluvia.

\- Miren, allí! - señaló Dia a lo que parecía ser un complejo de apartamentos

Las chicas la siguieron a dicho lugar entrado a la recepción que estaba vacía, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Se está cayendo el cielo! -se quejó Chika-

\- No parece que vaya a detenerse- Dijo Riko mirando hacia afuera- lo bueno es que ya estamos cubiertas... aunque ¿podremos quedarnos aquí?

\- Puede que las personas del edificio se molesten ~zura

\- Quien sabe - habló Kanan- supongo que entenderán nuestra situación si les explicamos

\- ¡Yes! -Mari intentó abrazar a Kanan pero ella fue más rápida y evitó el abrazo de la rubia- mo...

\- Ahh~ -las chicas escucharon un suspiro que provenía de Yoshiko quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo- ¿qué? - preguntó al sentirse observada por sus compañeras-

-No deberias de...

-Estoy cansada - se quejó- además no hemos comido nada- Hanamaru y Ruby fueron a sentarse con ella y a los pocos momentos fueron las demás, exceptuando a Chika quien se quedó mirando la lluvia-

\- ¿Pasa algo Chika-chan? -preguntó You-

-No... bueno, enrealida me pregunto ¿cuando parara la lluvia? mamá se enojará si llego tarde -dijo rascando su nuca-

-Don't worry Chika-chan, ella sabe que estaríamos en un evento y es normal que en ocasiones estos se alarguen

\- ¡Tienes razón! -sonrío para voltear a ver a sus compañeras- Me siento muy emocionada al ver que todo está saliendo mejor, el evento de hoy fue muy emocionante

\- Es verdad, todo va sobre ruedas -exclamó You-

\- ¡Es por el poder del ángel caído!

Por unos momento las 9 jóvenes olvidaron su situación y comenzaron con una alegre platica. Chika se sentó frente a ellas, dando la espalda a la puerta, para estar mas cómoda. Siguieron hablando por unos minutos, estaban tan centradas en ello que no notaron que la puerta principal se abría.

Unos pasos alertaron a la pequeña Ruby, que de manera instantánea, miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido quedando con la boca abierta.

\- On...onee-chan... - jaló la blusa de su hermana, que estaba sentada a su lado-

\- ¿Qué pasa Ruby? - la menor señaló a lo que ella miró en esa dirección y al igual que su hermana quedó con la boca abierta, luego ambas se levantaron atónitas. Las demás, exceptuando a Chika miraron al mismo lugar y al momento se levantaron-

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó la pelinaranja extrañada por el comportamiento de sus amigas-

-¿Necesitan ayuda? - Escuchó una voz que de alguna manera le resultaba muy familiar, se levantó y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Tal vez era su imaginación pero todas estaban viendo a donde mismo, veían a la misma persona. Se veía algo diferente pero era ella; una bella mujer de juguetones ojos color esmeralda, bella figura, una sonrisa maternal, una cabellera morada atada en una coleta baja y a su alrededor se sentía un aura tranquilizadora

\- e..e...es... -Chika intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían

\- ¿Necesitan algo? Preguntó amablemente- ¿buscan a alguien?

\- er.. n.. no ¡no! -por fin contestó la pelinaranja con emoción y nervios- es.. es solo que empezó a llover y nos refugiamos aquí

\- Oh, ya veo... - la mujer se quedó pensando un momento- ¿tienen a donde ir?

\- No, no somos de Tokyo así que no tenemos a donde ir es por eso que planeábamos quedarnos aquí hasta que la lluvia pare un poco

-Bien, entonces si quieren les puedo dar posada, bueno al menos hasta que la lluvia se detenga -les sonrió-

\- ¡¿Eh?! - todas quedaron algo confundidas pues les ofrecía ayuda siendo ellas unas desconocidas-

\- Por sus expresiones supongo que se preguntan porqué quiero ayudarles, pues verán el encargado del edificio es un poco gruñón si anda de malas lo mas seguro es que las saque a la calle en cuanto las vea aquí y me sentiría mal que les ocurra eso si yo puedo ayudarles - las 9 chicas la miraron con sorpresa- ¿Entonces? - las chicas se miraron entre si para luego asentir-

\- Gracias - dijo Riko-

\- No es nada - la pelimorada hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, fueron hasta el segundo piso en donde la joven mujer abrió un de los departamentos- adelante - las invito a pasar-

\- Con permiso -dijeron casi al unísono para luego entrar y pasar un pequeño pasillo-

\- ¡wof wof wof! - escucharon ladridos acercándose a lo que la espalda de Riko se tensó, vieron a un perrito de peludo y de color café acercarse a la pelimorada quien lo cargo-

\- ¡Chip! -lo abrazó a lo que el cachorro lamió su mejilla- Espero no hayas hecho travesuras -bajo al perro para luego guiar a las chicas a la sala/comedor, cada quien se sentó en un sillón la sala. La pelimorada al sentarse escuchó un maullido y seguido de ello un gato se subió a su regazo- Chibi-chan -acarició gato-

\- Oh -yoshiko miró al gato-

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

-¿Puedo?

\- Claro - la pelimorada le entrego el gato a Yoshiko, en el instante en que se estiró Mari noto algo en la mano de la mujer, mientras tanto Riko se refugiaba con Chika de Chip pues este estaba con Hanamaru y Ruby-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, las chicas quería decir algo pero no sabían que, solo miraban asombradas a la pelimorada pues estaban seguras de quién era ella.

\- Um... -comenzó habar la pelimorada- desde hace un rato me ven de una forma un tanto extraña ¿pasa algo?

-Uh... no... -intentó hablar Dia-

\- Es decir... usted es To...Tojo Nozomi ¿Cierto?

\- En efecto, ese es mi nombre ¿Nos conocemos de algun lado?

\- ¿La misma Tojo Nozomi de M's? - pregunto Chika-

\- Oh, entonces era eso. Pues sí, soy esa Tojo Nozomi -sonrío- no pensé que después de 6 años nos siguieran recordando

\- ¡¿Es una broma?! -habló Dia- ¡M's es una leyenda en el mundo de las school idols!

-¿e-en verdad?

\- Disculpe Tojo-san - se disculpo Kanan haciendo que Dia tomara asiento de nuevo- pero Dia se emociona mucho con esto

\- Esta bien -sonrio- y diganme ¿qué les trae a Tokyo?

\- Pues nosotras tambien somos school idols y vinimos a una presentación

\- oh ¿de veras? qué bien ¿cómo se llama su grupo?

\- Aqours -dijeron orgullosas-

\- ¿Aqours? aqours... aqours.. - dijo pensativa-

\- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Hace unas semanas Nicochi y Hanayo hablaban sobre un grupo school idols y creo que eran ustedes

\- ¿K-koizumi Hanayo-san? -dijo emocionada Ruby- ¿c-cómo es que ella?

\- Hanayo trabaja de cerca en el love live así que está enterada de estas cosas

\- wow - lo ojos de Ruby brillaban al saber que Hanayo conocía a aqours-

\- ¡Oh! ahora que lo pienso, llevamos un tiempo hablando y no sé sus nombres

\- Es verdad -sonrío Riko- Soy Riko Sakurauchi

-¡Yo soy Yohane el ángel caído! - dijo mientras hacia su típica pose-

\- Se llama Yoshiko ~zura

\- ¡Yohane!

\- Yo soy Hanamaru Kunikida

\- No me ignoren -replicó Yoshiko-

-You Watanabe

-Chika Takami

\- um... -Ruby dudaba un poco al hablar pues los nervios le ganaban-

-Ella es Ruby Kurosawa- dijo Hanamaru abrazando a su amiga- Está un poco nerviosa ~zura

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ella es fan de M's, todas lo somos ~zura

\- Oh ¿en verdad?

\- That's the truth - hablo la rubia del grupo- Hello Tojo-san my name is Mari Ohara

\- Oh, you speak english! nice meet to you Mari-san, me alegra tenerlas en mi casa

\- ow, thanks

\- Kanan Matsuura, mucho gusto

\- El gusto es mio Kanan-san - volteo a ver a la pelinegra-

\- Eh, yo...

\- No tienes porqué estar nerviosa - intentó tranquilizarla-

\- Soy Dia kurosawa

\- ¿entonces ustedes son familia?

\- Somos hermanas

\- Ya veo

\- Gracias por recibirnos Tojo-san

\- Es un placer y por favor llamenme Nozomi - les sonrió-

\- Pero

-Nada de peros, eh... siento cambiar el tema per ¿alguna de ustedes tiene hambre?

-¿eh?

\- se que lo he dicho asi derrepente pero en la mañana salí temprano a trabajar y no desayune, no he comido nada en todo el día

-...

\- Pues nosotras tampoco hemos comido ~zura...

\- Entonces ¿Gustan comer algo?

\- Será un honor comer con usted Tojo-san

\- Bien, pero antes traeré té y algunas galletas por mientras -la pelimorada se levantó del sofá-

\- ¿No necesita que le ayudemos Tojo-san? - preguntó You-

\- ¿Um?

\- Oh, es decir que si necesita ayuda No..Nozomi-san

\- Así está mejor y no te preocupes You-chan lo tengo todo controlado - Nozomi se dirijia hacia un pasillo pero se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte grito- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - al mirar noto que Riko había saltado el sofá y se escondía detrás de este-

\- It's nothing

\- Pero si...

-Es que a Riko-chan no le gusta mucho los perros -contestó Chika- y Chip intentó hacercarse a ella...

\- Oh, ¡Chip! - llamó la atención del cachorro quien ahora la miraba atentamente moviendo la cola - No moleste a Riko-chan

\- ¡Wof! - soltó un ladrido para luego intentar jugar con Nozomi quie suspiró resignada-

\- ¿Riko-chan, te molestan los gatos?

-Eh... n..no realmente

-Entiendo, ven siéntate de nuevo - la chica rodeó el sofá para luego, con algo de duda, se sentó en el- ¡Chibi-chan! - Nozomi llamó la atención del gato, que seguía con Yoshiko, bajo del regazo de la peliazul para luego parar se frente a su dueña y mirarla fijamente- Quiero que vigiles a Chip, no dejes que moleste a Riko-chan ¿entendido?

-Meow - maullo como respuesta y luego de ello saltó al regazo de Riko-

\- Bien, ya no tienes que preocuparte - le sonrió, después fue por el pasillo, que todas suponían llevaba a la cocina-

Tal y como dijo Nozomi Chibi-chan cuidó de Riko, cada vez que Chip intentó acercarse a la joven el gato lo ahuyentaba, el perro trató un par de veces pero al final desistió y fue con Hanamaru y Ruby. Se chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, trataban de entender cómo es qué estaban en ese lugar.

\- ¿Pueden creerlo? -rompió el silencio Chika-

-No... - respondió Dia- sigo sin poder creérmelo... estámos en la casa de Tojo Nozomi... estámos en su sala esperando a que nos traiga té y galletas... no puede ser posible...

\- Y nos ha dicho que Hanayo-san nos conoce -dijo Ruby con emoción- es como un sueño

\- No imaginé que púdiera pasar esto - dijo la pelinegra-

\- Nadie lo imaginaba - hablo You-

\- Sí, fue una gran casualidad que en este edificio viviera Tojo-san - comentó Kanan-

\- Ella es muy amable -comentó Riko-

\- ¡Que emocionante! - dijo Chika-

\- Y ¿creen que viva sola? - preguntó Mari-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- This place is big para una sola persona ¿no creen?

\- Pero ella tiene a Chip y a chibi-chan - dijo Chika-

-Um... no creo que que se refiera a eso - contestó Riko-

\- ¿Lo dices por algo en especial? ~zura

\- Es que vi que ella tiene... - las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas pues Chip saltó de los brazos de Ruby y se dirigió a la entrada, el perrito comenzó a ladrar y justo después Chibi-chan saltó del regazo de Riko dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que Chip-

-¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto Yoshiko, al momento escucharon que la puerta principal se abría lentamente y con ello Chip ladraba con más insistencia-

\- ¿A..alguien entró? -preguntó Ruby-

\- Eso parece ~zura

\- Tal vez sea un demo...

\- ¿Deberíamos llamara a Tojo-san? - interrumpió You-

\- ~Shh... - escucharon a lo lejos- Chip - le persona que llegó hablaba despacio- tambien me alegra verte, pero no hagas ruido - dijo susurrante- ¿eh? -se tensaron las jóvenes- ¿hay visitas, Chip? - el perro ladró en respuesta- bien - se oyeron un para de pasos que luego se detuvieron seguidos de un maullido- Chibi-chan -se escucharon los pasos nuevamente, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y comenzaron a discutir quién iría a hablarle a Nozomi- Buenas tardes - saludó, ellas voltearon a ver a la persona que había entrado y quedaron de la misma forma que cuando vieron a Nozomi-

\- No puede ser -susurró para si misma Dia y es que ella era inconfundible no podía ser otra persona; alta, piel blanca, ojos celestes y una cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta. Estaban asombradas, pero en especial una de ellas que tenía, literalmente, la boca abierta.

\- Bu... buenas tardes - logró articular Chika-

\- Perdón por tardar - la rubia dirigió la mirada a la dueña de esa voz que tan bien conocía, la mujer traía una charola con una tetera, tazas y galletas- Les traje el té - dijo dejando la charola en la mesa y sin notar la presencia de la rubia. Notó el asombro en las chicas y volteo a donde ellas veían- ¡Elichi! - dijo emocionada-

\- ¡Nozomi! - le sonrió la rusa, ambas dieron unos pasos con intención de darse un abrazo pero un grito las detuvo-

-¡No puede ser! - dijo asombrada Dia- e..es...e...ess... - la pelinegra tenía la cara roja y no podía articular alguna palabra coherente-

\- Eh... Nozomi ¿quienes?

-Elichi, ellas son nuestras invitadas - le sonrió a lo que Eli la miró confusa- las encontré en la recepción del edificio, se cubrían de la lluvia y me ofrecí a ayudarles... ya sabes como es el administrador del edificio

\- Puf y que lo digas, ese hombre tiene un muy mal genio. Aunque hace un buen trabajo

\- Ven Elichi, las presento - tomó la mano de la rubia- Ellas son - la pelimorada les hizo una seña a las chcias para que hablaran-

-Oh, Chika Takami

\- You Watanabe

-Riko Sakurauchi

-R..ruby Kurosawa -dijo temerosa-

\- Yoha..

-Es Yoshiko Tsushima y Yo soy Hanamaru Kunikida ~zura

\- Hey yo iba a ... - Hanamaru le dio una mirada a Yoshiko haciendo que esta se callara-

-Mari Ohara

\- Kanan Matsuura, un gusto

\- Mucho gusto -dijo Eli, luego miro a Dia que estaba balbuceando cosas que nadie lograba entender- ¿tu nombre es...? - le preguntó haciendo que la pelinegra se tensara-

\- Y..yo.. soy... soy D...Dia... DiaKurosawa - dijo rápidamente. y ella es..es mi hermana Ruby - dijo agarrando de los hombros a la menor-

\- Onee-chan, ya me he presentado

\- ¿Eh?... yo..eee... - miraba nerviosa a la rubia-

\- Elichi, te toca a tí

\- Oh, sí. Soy Eli Ayase, un gusto

\- Mucho gusto Ayase-san - las chicas se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia-

\- Que bien que se han presentado... un momento - reaccionó la pelimorada- ¿Qué haces aquí Elichi? Pensé que estarías una semana más de viaje -al decirlo las chicas notaron que tras la rubia había unas maletas-

\- Iba a ser así pero agilice las cosas para venir antes

\- ¡Que bien! pero ¿por qué no me avisaste? te hubiera preparado algo especial

\- Quería darte una sorpresa - le sonrió-

-Elichi... bien, entonces te prepararé un postre de chocolate

\- ¿E-en verdad? - los ojos de la rubia brillaron al escuchar sobre el chocolate-

\- Sí, pero antes deberías de ir a tomar un baño para que te relajes

\- ¿Eh? pero... Nozomi...

\- Vamos Elichi, fue un viaje largo desde Rusia, ve a refrescarte, yo haré la comida para todas y luego tu vienes a atender a las visitas - la empujaba juguetonamente-

\- Pero...

\- Anda Elichi~

\- Pero.. bien -suspiro- pero luego vendré a ayudarte en la cocina

\- Ya veremos Elichim y llevate a Chip y a Chibi-chan para que no molesten a las chicas

\- Mo, Nozomi - río la rubia- Permiso - miró a las chicas para luego tomar sus maletas, llamó a sus mascotas para ir a otra habitación -

\- Ayase-san... ¿v-vive aquí? -preguntó Dia, que se sentía un poco más calmada al ya no estar Eli presente-

\- Sí, vivimos juntas - le sonrió-

\- wow...

\- Eh, gracias por el té ~zura

\- No hay nada que agradecer , ustedes son mis invitadas. Las dejo de nuevo, voy a la cocina

\- ¿segura que no necesita ayuda? -le pregunta You-

\- You-chan en muy buena cocinando

\- Oh, es bueno saberlo. Pero no se preocupen - la pelimorada salió de nuevo dejando a las 9 solas. Ellas se sentaron a tomar el té que les trajo Nozomi-

\- Sabe muy bien ~zura

-Ujum

Ellas bebieron y comieron galletas en silencio por un rato

\- ¿Chika? - la llamó al verla tan callada-

\- Realmente hemos visto a otra de las integrantes de m's - dijo sonriendo mientras veía su taza de té-

\- Sí, es impresionante...

-A-ayase Eli-san... - dijo Dia con nervios-

\- One-chan, esta es tu oportunidad para preguntarle todo lo que siempre has querido - le animo Ruby-

\- ¡¿Eh?! n-no, yo no podría...

\- Es verdad Dia, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad -dijo Chika-

\- Pero...

\- Hazlo, a mi me gustaría poder hablar con Honoka-san

\- E-esque me pongo nerviosa - dijo cubriendo con ambas manos su sonrojado rostro-

\- Es una oportunidad única -le animó Kanan-

\- ag... no lo sé

\- Don't worry Dia

\- No sé qué hacer... ¡debemos mantener la calma! sí, eso es -dijo decidida

\- Ella es quien debe mantener la calma -susurró Yoshiko-

\- Por cierto - hablo de nuevo Mari - Nozomi-san dijo que Ayase-san vive aquí... - se puso pensativa-

\- Eso explica el espacio ¿no? - dijo Riko-

\- Me sorprende que vivan juntas - dijo Chika- no me lo esperaba

\- Ellas eran muy amigas cuando estaba en m's -dijo Dia- es normal que decidieran compartir departamento

\- ¿Entonces? -hablo un tanto intrigada Mari-

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Kanan-

\- Es que no entiendo... ¿por qué Nozomi-san trae...?

\- Siento la demora -voltearon al escuchar a Eli, quien traía una ropa mas cómoda y se veía más relajada-

\- Está bien Ayase-san - se quedaron mirando en silencio unos momentos hasta que Eli habló-

\- ¿Nozomi no ha regresado de la cocina?

\- No, sigue allá - dijo Riko-

\- ¿Les importaría quedarse solas otro momento? quiero ver si Nozomi necesita algo

\- Estamos bien, Ayase-san

\- De acuerdo, enseguida regreso - les sonrío y fue por el mismo pasillo que Nozomi-

-Ah~ -suspiró Yoshiko para luego levantarse-

\- ¿A dónde vas? ~zura

\- Solo voy a ver, me cansé de estar sentada - comenzó a caminar por la sala-

\- ¡No agarres nada! - le advirtió Dia-

\- No lo haré, solo quiero ver - se acercó al televisor- oh, videojuegos, um ... final fantasy...

\- Chicas, no creen que deberíamos ayudar a Tojo-sasn y Ayase-san? Me siento mal dejando que ellas preparen todo, somos muchas personas

\- Yo pienso igual - dijo Kanan-

\- Tojo-san dijo que estaba bien -habló Ruby-

\- al menos deberíamos preguntar de nuevo - comentó Riko-

\- ¡Vayamos! -dijo Chika-

Todas se levantaron para caminar hacia el pasillo, exceptuando a Yoshiko quien seguía curioseando, al entrar vieron la luz proveniente de otra habitación pues la puerta estaba entreabierta, caminaron un poco antes de entrar escucharon la voz de la pelimorada, gracias a que la puerta estaba entreabierta podían ver claramente a ambas mujeres en la cocina

\- Elichi, te dije que yo me encargaba - le reprochaba la pelimorada-

\- Quiero ayudarte, no me parece justo dejarte sola con esto

\- No puedo contigo

\- Sabes que no - sonrió-

\- Deberías quedarte con las chicas para que no se sientan solas

\- Estarán bien

\- Ve a hablar con ellas

\- En un momento, primero quiero ayudarte

\- Está bien Elichi. Por cierto, Elichi intenta no verte demasiado seria

-¿Eh?

\- Tal vez quieran preguntar cosas y si te ven seria tal vez se cohiban... especialmente Dia-chan - la nombrada se sobresaltó un poco en el lugar en el que se encontraban "escondidas"- por la reacción que tuvo es obvio que te admira

\- ¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Ellas nos conocen debido a m's

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Sí, así que intenta hablar un poco con ellas y más con Dia-chan, puede que los nervios no la dejen hablar

\- Bien...- sonrió- me sorprende que aún nos recuerden

\- A mi tambíen - sonrió nostálgica-

\- De alguna manera eso me alegra - volteo a ver a la pelimorada asegurándose de que ya no trajera nada en las manos, luego de comprobarlo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó lentamente a Nozomi- Dejando eso de lado... - rodeo la cintura de la mayor pegándose a ella- te eche de menos -dijo recargando la barbilla en el hombro de Nozomi-

\- Oh, ¿en verdad?

-Quería verte...

\- Pero si estuvimos hablan a diario en estos dos meses, incluso tuvimos videollamadas

\- No es lo mismo -dijo haciendo un puchero- yo quería tenerte cerca, quería abrazarte - se acurrucó más a ella-

-soy yo o el ambiente ha cambiado -susurro You-

\- ahora que lo mencionas... sí -sontesto Chika-

\- ¿Tú no me extrañaste? - preguntó Eli-

\- Um... -se quedó pensatiba la pelimorada-

\- ¡Mo, Nozomi! -se quejó haciendo un puchero-

\- Elichi -río divertida la pelimorada, se giró dando la cara a la rubia rodeando su cuello sin romper el abrazo- por supuesto que te extrañé

\- Te he necesitado mucho, Nozomi - dijo luego besando la mejilla de Nozomi y de ahí pasó a su cuello provocando leves risas de la joven-

\- Elichi, me haces cosquillas

\- Nozomi...

Por otro lado Yoshiko seguía mirando en la casa, se había quedado viendo un mueble en que habían distintas fotografías, en ellas vio a Nozomi y Eli, en otras estaban ellas con las ex integrantes de M's y otras estaban ellas con unas personas, que a su parecer, eran sus parientes. La chica siguió viendo las fotos, pasó la vista por una fotografía que estaba en un cuadro más grande que los demás, al principio la pasó como otras pero luego se quedó dudosa pues no estaba segura de lo que había visto así que volvió a mirar la foto se quedo asombrada con lo que veía. Incrédula tomó la foto para mirarla detalladamente y asegurarse de que su vista no la engañaba.

\- ¡Tienen que ver esto! - llamó a las chcias pero al no tener respuesta volteo y se dio cuenta que no había nadie con ella- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Me dejaron sola!

Las 8 chicas estaban perplejas pues el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar era uno completamente distinto, uno que no conocían y que las ponía nerviosas. Eli estaba besando repetidas veces las mejillas y frente de Nozomi y está aún rodeaba el cuello de la rubia dando leves caricias en este.

Eli dejo de besar a Nozomi separándose un poco de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla, la miró a los ojos para luego sonreír dulcemente a lo que la pelimorada respondió de la misma manera

-Te amo -dijo Nozomi sorprendiendoa las chicas que veian y oían todo-

\- Te amo, Nozomi - acercó su rostro al de Nozomi-

Kanan estaba boquiabierta, no se lo creía pues nunca había visto algo así, sentía su rostro sonrojado. En el momento en el que los labios de Eli y Nozomi se unieron kanan sintió una mano que apretaba la suya, miró a la dueña de esa mano y esta era Mari quien estaba absorta viendo a la pareja, su rostro estaba sonrojado y tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. Kanan desvió la mirada hacia las demás quienes no estaban muy diferente, todas estaban hipnotizadas viendo a Eli y Nozomi, tenían un gran sonrojo en los rostros, casi tanto como el cabello de Ruby.

\- Elichi... - se habían separado del beso, Eli iba comenzar otro pero Nozomi la detuvo-

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Podría venir alguna de las chicas...

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno, ya sabes...

\- Um... ¿ no será que Nozomi no quiere besarme? -dijo fingiendo tristeza-

\- Sabes que no es eso Elichi - le sonrió divertida y luego acarició el rostro de la rubia- lo que más es querido en estos dos meses es que regresaras para estar entre tus brazos

\- Um... no te creo...

\- Te amo, mucho - le pelimorada volvió a besar a la rubia quien rápidamente correspondió al acto-

Las chias de aqours no sabían que hacer, podían irse pero de alguna manera no podían dejar de ver los lentos paro apasionados besos que compartía la pareja.

Yoshiko se asomó por el pasillo y allí vio a sus compañeras caminó hacia ellas e iba hablarles pero al notar que estaban tan entretenidas con algo volteo y sobresalto al ver la escena que había en la cocina, iba a decir algo pero la mano de You la callo, con la intromisión de Yoshiko todas reaccionaron y en silencio se fueron a la sala dejando a solas a la pareja que estaba tan metida en su mundo que no notaron nada.

Al llegar a la sala se quedaron calladas, se sentían avergonzadas, tenían la cara roja, no sabían qué decir o hacer

\- ¿T-todas vimos lo mismo, verdad? -preguntó Chika-

\- E-eso creo ~Zura...

\- T-tojo-san y Ayase-san -balbuceaba Riko- e-ellas... estaban...

\- Um... -Yoshiko miraba el portarretratos que traía en las manos- entonces esto no es una broma o un juego...

-¿ De qué hablas?

\- ¡Yoshiko, no debes agarrar cosas de casas ajenas! -le regañó Dia arrebatándole el cuadro-

\- ¡No lo hubiera tomado si ustedes no se hubieran ido! ¡queria mostrarselos!

\- No tienes.. - Dia miró la fotografía- ¡¿Eh?!

\- ¿One-chan?

\- E-esta... esta fote es... ¿es?

\- Eso mismo - dijo Yoshiko- por eso quería enseñarselas

\- ¿ A qué se refieren? - preguntó Kanan-

\- Es... - Dia se giró hacia las demás mostrándoles la fotografía-

-¡¿EH?! -exclamaron al unísono pues en la foto estaban Eli y Nozomi sonriendo, mirandose a los ojos y lo más relevante ambas traían vestido de novia-

-Eso...

\- Son...

\- Vestidos de novia...

-No puede ser...

\- ¡Eso lo explica! -dijo Mari- Chias desde hace un rato he querido decirles que Nozomi-san trae un anillo de matrimonio

\- ¿Por eso preguntabas si vivía con Ayase-san? -preguntó Riko-

\- Yes, me parecía extraño pero ahora, al ver esto...

\- No puedo creerlo -dijo Dia- habia gente que decía que ellas eran más que amigas pero esos eran rumores

\- Pues parece que no lo eran - dijo Yoshiko-

\- Sentimos la tardanza - Dijo Eli entrando junto a Nozomi mientras dejaban los platos en la mesa, al escucharlas se tensaron y Dia escondió el cuadro detrás de ella- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con seriedad la rubia-

\- E... - Dia no podía pronunciar palabra ¿Qué iba a decir? "Hey, las estábamos espiando mientras se besaban y Yoshiko estaba husmeando entre sus cosas y tomó esta fotografía pero de alguna manera la tengo yo no ella"

\- ¿Y bien?

-...

\- Elichi, quita esa cara que pones nerviosa a Dia-chan

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa chias? - pregunto amablemente le pelimorada, esto logró tranquilizar a Dia-

-Um.. -las jóvenes se miraron nerviosas entre sí,luego Dia dio un paso al frente haciendo una reverencia y entregando el cuadro- ¡lo siento! - Nozomi tomó la fotografía al verla sonrió, luego se la entregó a Eli quien, al igual que Nozomi, al verla sonrió y la llevó a su lugar-

\- Está bien - hablo Nozomi- es normal curiosear. Ahora supongo que tienen dudas sobre esta foto

\- Sí...

\- Es lo que se ve en ella -contestó Eli-

\- eh...

\- Es la foto del día de nuestra boda

\- ¿eh?

\- ¿Ustedes dos?

\- Estamos casadas -contestó Nozomi-

\- Pero - hablo Dia- ¿cómo es qué? si en Japón no...

\- Tuvimos que ir a América

-¿Entonces era verdad lo que se decía cuando estaban en m's?

\- ¿Lo que se decía? -preguntó Nozomi?

\- Que su amistad era algo más

\- Pues sí y no

\- ¿Uh?

\- Es verdad que Nozomi y yo teníamos sentimientos más allá de una amistad pero comenzamos a salir en la universidad. Cuando estabamos en m's solo eramos amigas - las chias se quedaron calladas,no se esperaban eso-

\- Bien -habló Nozomi- vamos a comer o se enfriará la comida

Siguieron a la pelimorada al comedor, primero se mantuvieron calladas pues seguían un poco nerviosas pero Nozomi comenzó a hacerles platica preguntado sobre Aqours y el evento que tuvieron en Tokio, esto relajó el ambiente. Le contaron a la pareja como es que Aquors se juntó y todo lo que habían hecho.

Al terminar de comer se ofrecieron a lavar los platos al principio Nozomi se negó pero al final terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de las jóvenes. Pasarón un rato más conversando con la pareja, más tarde notaron que la lluvia se detuvo decidieron irse pues se estaba haciendo tarde.

Nozomi y Eli las acompañaron a la estación del tren para asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo.

-Gracias por todo -dijo Chika-

\- Sentimos las molestias que les hemos causado - se disculpó Riko-

\- Para nada, ha sido un gusto conocerlas - dijo sonriente Nozomi-

\- Fue un honor conocerlas - dijo Dia ya más confiada con ellas-

\- Igualmente - le contestó Eli-

\- Nos vamos

\- Gracias - dijeron las 9 chicas dando un reverencia-

\- Hasta pronto y recuerden que son bienvenidas aquí

Se despidieron nuevamente para enseguida subir al tren, todas tomaron asiento, Chika, You y Riko iban juntas, Dia con Ruby, Hanamaru con Yoshiko y por último Kanan y Mari.

Kanan dio un último vistazo logrando divisar a Eli y Nozomi que iban hablando mientras estaban tomadas de las manos, se quedó pensativa por un rato y al voltear vio a sus amigas durmiendo.

\- ¿Cómo será que...? -murmuró-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó la pelinegra quien la asustó pues creyó que esta dormía al igual que las demás-

\- Eh... no... yo hablaba conmigo misma...

\- Eso es raro en tí - Dia la miraba interrogativa- ¿qué te preocupa?

\- Bueno, en realidad me pregunto cómo es que ellas están casadas, sé que nos dijeron que fueron a América y que comenzaron a salir en la universidad pero no sabemos cómo es que llegaron a ello

\- Uh...pues, no hablamos sobre ello...

\- ¿Tuvieron algún tipo de dificultad?... ¿tuvieron miedo...?

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué lo...?

\- No... no es nada, simple curiosidad - le sonrió fingidamente para luego mirar por la ventana. Dia notó que quería hablar de ello así que prefirió dejarla tranquila-

-En el departamento de Eli y Nozomi, estas dos se encontraban sentadas en la cama de su habitación, Eli miraba a Nozomi pues recibió una llamada de unas de sus amigas y al parecer tenía una buena noticia

\- ¿En verdad? Sí, es una gran noticia. Ujum, le diré a Elichi. Adios - termino la llamada encontrándose con la mirada interrogante de su esposa-

\- ¿Qué te dijo Kotori?

\- ¡Una gran noticia Elichi!

\- Mo, dime Nozomi me tienes con la intriga

\- Honoka-chan vendrá a Japón

\- ¡¿Deverdad?!

\- ¡Sí! Kotori y Umi quieren que nos juntemos todas para sorprender a Honka

\- Harasho! y ¿ya tienen algún lugar en mente?

\- Quieren ir a Numazu en la prefectura de Shizuoka- dicen que es muy bonito

\- Harasho, entonces debemos prepararnos ¿Cuándo llegará Honoka?

\- En una semana - sonríe contenta- estaremos todas juntas de nuevo

\- Sí - sonríe- pero por ahora...

\- ¿Um? - la rubia recostó a Nozomi en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella-

\- Quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi esposa - le sonrió galantemente y luego beso a la pelimorada repetidas veces en el cuello-

\- jejeje, Elichi anda muy cariñosa hoy - sonrío juguetona-

\- Yo siempre soy así - ambas se sonrieron para comenzar con un cálido beso-

* * *

Tuve que subirlo de nuevo porque publique el archivo que no se había corregido (supongo que no lo guarde bien)

Quiero subir una continuación pero aún no sé cuándo, supongo que cuando tenga tiempo de seguir escribiendo.

En fin, espero y fuera de su agrado, gracias por leer.


End file.
